In recent years, vehicles have become more automated with the increased sophistication of computerized systems. These computerized systems have the ability to change a state of a vehicle based on changing conditions around the vehicle, which are detected by sensors. For example, while operating, a computerized system can slow a vehicle approaching another vehicle too quickly or closely. Additionally, the computerized system may vary a vehicle mode based on changing conditions. For example, when the vehicle is in stop-and-go traffic, the computerized system may change to an economy mode to save fuel.